TRTSS22: Ranma of the Bat!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma remembers his life with the Dark Knight, otherwise known as BATMAN. Guest starring Sailor Moon! A SM x Ranma 0.5 x DC/Marvel Comics crossover...
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS 22: Ranma of the Bat! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong their respective properties.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the event Norman Osborn's siege of Asgard.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

The city of Gotham…

Location: somewhere east of the Mississippi River, USA.

Gotham City was founded by Norwegian pirates, who would be later be defeated by the British. However, unknown to most people, except for those in the occult business, the site was where a certain pigtailed martial artist, back when he was a full god, had battled the fragment essence of an entity, known "The Watcher of the Deep", in a death duel. This entity was a member of the ancient primordial species who are related to the likes of the Old Ones, the Cthulu and so forth. Nevertheless, the end result was the rendering and subsequent burial of this entity, like the equivalent of a toxic waste dump. However, unknown to the victor of this battle at the time, he did not know that this fragment would permeate the land and infect the people that would one day live on that land with insanity, nor would he know that the Watcher of the Deep would get revenge on him by forcing one of the martial artist's descendants to bear its offspring. This offspring was supposed to be the harbinger of things to come, until this offspring, a girl named Sadako, was euthanized by the wife of this martial artist. Unfortunately, so powerful was Sadako, that she would begin a murdering spree by killing those who viewed a tape of her seven days later.

But that is another story for another day.

What is important to remember is that as the entity's essence continued to percolate into the environment, Gotham City was slowly becoming a place where insanity was becoming the norm. And it is because of this, that this immortal martial artist, Ranma Saotome, would call Gotham City his second home…

A couple and their daughter leave the theater. It was showing a new release of classic film called "The Mark of Zorro"…

"Daddy, I want to be a superhero!" the girl said, as she skips along on her parents' side.

"Hon, I told you that being a superhero is NOT for you," said the man. "Besides, you're girl."

The man's wife turns to look at her husband with perturbed look on her face.

"Well, she is, you know! You seen how so-called 'superheroines' dress these days?"

"Good point," the wife replied, as she turns towards her daughter. "Dear, you don't want to be a superhero. It's various dangerous, and I want you to grow up healthy and sane."

"Awwwww…"

"Anyway, we better cut through this ally," the man said, as he turns the corner.

"Are you sure about that, hon?" the woman said, as she looked down the darken alley.

"Of course I'm sure. Otherwise, we'll have to pass by that panhandler again."

The woman sighed. She knew that once her husband made up his mind, there was no turning back…

As the couple and their child walk down the alley, they were jumped by muggers.

"Alright, give me you money!" the first mugger said.

"Hell, no!" the man said, as he shielded his wife and daughter. "I worked too hard to provide for them."

"Your funeral," said the second mugger, as he points his weapon at the family…

SWISH!

CLANG!

CLANG!

A bladed boomerang flies back to its master.

KTCH!

All eyes turn towards a man crouching on top of a dumpster.

"Is it Batman?" said one of the muggers.

"Close enough," Ronin said, as looks at the situation with a discerning eye.

"How shall we do this: head first or feet first?"

"Screw this!" said the other mugger, as he pulled out a hidden pistol, before he began to discharge his pistol

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG-!

With a sigh, Ronin deftly caught the rounds between his fingers.

"Wow!" the little girl said. "I want to be just like him!"

"You know, that was pretty dumb," Ronin said, as he pocketed the round, before he suddenly appeared behind the muggers. "Good night, you two."

"What-?"

KLUNK!

After slamming the muggers' heads together, and allowing them to slump unto the ground, Ronin turns towards the family that had been accosted.

"You folks okay?" Ronin asked.

"Yes, thanks," said the man.

"Are you related to 'Batman'?" the girl asked. ''Cuz I want to be a hero, too!"

"Now, dear," admonished the mother gently. "We told you that you shouldn't consider such things."

"Mo-om!" the girl whined.

"Well, your mother is correct," Ronin said, as he finishes tying up the assailants in plastic ties, the kind that law enforcement agents use when dealing with more than one perpetrator.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Well, many of us in the business didn't volunteer to become heroes. Some did so because they saw someone close to them harmed, or was forced to become heroes by a personal tragedy. Me? I'm one of the few people who became heroes because I was raised to protect others from harm."

"Like a cop?"

"Yes…I suppose you're right," Ronin said, as he rose to his feet. "Look, if you want to be a hero, and I'm not saying that you should become one, it's important that you get good grades and a good body. And that means that you should get into extracurricular activities, including martial arts."

"Sounds like more homework."

"Maybe, but the results speak for themselves," Ronin said, as he rolled his neck.

"You know, you're right, mister," the girl said with a smile. "Thanks! Now I know!"

"You're welcome, and knowing is half the battle."

With that, Ronin takes to the skies.

"I wonder what he looks like under that costume of his," the mother wondered. "He looks like he works out."

"What was that, hon?" the husband asked.

"Nothing, nothing…"

Standing on a stone gargoyle on Kane Building, Ronin oversees the activities of Gotham City, while he waits for someone to arrive-

"What are you doing in my city?" said a familiar voice.

Ronin chuckles, as he turns towards the Dark Knight.

"Batman, it's MY city, too, you know," Ranma said. "I do own property in 'Little Nerima', you know."

"Hhh," Batman said, as he emerges from the shadows. "But you normally don't operate openly."

"Actually, I wanted to check up on you," Ronin said. "You did just got back from leaping forward through time."

"Yes, by living the lives of others, thanks to the Moon Princess."

"Batman, she did warn you not to go into the 'Horror Shop' in Bludhaven, you know," Ronin said. "But you just HAD to be the hero."

"For the record, I did not trust Usagi to do the right thing, when she became a servant of Darkseid."

"Which she explained was a part of her effort to go 'undercover'."

"Sorry, but when the safety of the Universe is at stake, I trust no one," Batman said.

"So says the one who used Wayne Industries to create the OMAC project," Ronin said with a smirk. "By the way, how are those attacks on the superhero community coming along?"

Batman pursed his lips. He had originally developed the OMAC (One Man Army Corps) program as a fail-safe measure against the metahuman community, in case they attempted to take over the world. He drew inspiration from Dr. Bolivar Trask's anti-mutant program known as "Sentinels". Essentially, Batman's survelliance system, called "Brother Eye", would, in the event of a takeover of the Earth by super-powered menaces, would choose someone to become an enhanced being, based upon one of the iterations of the "Weapon Plus Program". In fact, Batman had stolen Usagi's research in order to facilitate this alternative plan. After all, he had already accumulated data on the weaknesses on every superhuman in the world, including data on the weaknesses of Ranma (cat phobia) and Usagi (nega-energy). This phase of Batman's counter-measures stemmed from when Batman's mind had been erased of an incident when some of the members of the Justice League of America had erased Batman's memories of them altering the mind of the original Dr. Light (now known as "Starbreaker"), and act that Batman saw as criminal. Needless to say, he eventually learned of this, and did much to catalog any potential threat to him, including those poised by Ranma and Usagi. But, like any good intention, the program was stolen to be used by a man named Maxwell Lord, the civilian liaison to one of the previous incarnations of the Justice League of America. He, like Batman, saw superhumans as potential threats. However, he, unlike Batman, decided to go ahead and utilize what would be known as the infamous "Batman Protocols". Even though Lord was stopped, and the threat eliminated, with the Global Police Corps (GPC), a sister organization of Interpol, taking over the project, which resulted in the creation of a super-powered police officer known as OMAC (real name: Buddy Blank, GPC HQ janitor), Usagi took Batman's betrayal especially hard. Ranma could understand Batman's reasoning for what Batman did, since he saw combat as opportunity to perfect his martial arts. Usagi, whose research was the basis for Batman's scheme, felt guilty for all the mayhem that Lord had caused.

And, because of how Usagi felt that Batman felt a twinge of guilt over what he had done, if only a little…

"Look, I'm here as a favor for Usagi to check up on you, okay?" Ranma said. "I mean, we were there for you since the beginning…"

FLASHBACK!

1920 CE: Wayne Manor (Gotham City).

"Alfred, how is he?" Usagi asked, as she looked on at the young boy who was starring out into the rain through a glass window. She was looking at young Bruce Wayne, recently orphaned by a tragedy, from the vantage point of the dining room. She had known Bruce's father, Thomas Wayne, back when he was the costumed vigilante "The Flying Fox" (a bat-like creature), with the cultured superhero team, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, the same group that Ranma (demon hunter) and Usagi (resident magic user) had belong to. After Thomas had retired to settle down to start his own private medical practice, after inheriting his family fortune, he kept in touch with his old friends, and had named them as his son's godparents.

And that is why Usagi came, after being informed of the terrible tragedy that had befallen on the Wayne Family…

"He seems…quiet, Madam Usagi," replied the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, as he carries a tray of sandwiches and drink for Young Bruce to drink.

"That's the problem, Alfred," Usagi said. "Bruce had not shown any signs of emotions. He needs to release them somehow."

"How do you go about doing that, Madam Usagi?"

Usagi thought for a moment. She is more than willing to stay in Gotham City, but she was still dealing with her grief over losing Ranma during war. Plus, she was supposed to start her college studies in Chicago…

"Alfred, I have a plan," Usagi said, as she looks on at the boy.

"Oh?" Alfred said.

A week later, Alfred, Young Bruce and Usagi board a train bound for Chicago.

"I don't want to go, auntie," Young Bruce said, as he boards the train.

"I know, sweetie," Usagi said, as she carries her carryon bag onto the train. She then turns towards Alfred, who would be accompanying Usagi and Yong Bruce.

"So, everything is taken care of, Alfred?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, Madame," Alfred replied. "Wayne Manor will have a caretaker, and I have taken liberty to call ahead to begin the process to enroll Master Bruce in a reputable school in the area."

"Good. Oh, and don't mind my…roommate," Usagi said hesitantly. She knew that Alfred was a bit traditional when it came to male-female relations.

"We're just renting the house off-campus."

"I'll keep that in mind, Madame," Alfred replied.

Usagi sighed. She hoped that her friend Henry Jones, nicknamed "Indiana", doesn't mind having her godson around, while they go to college…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Time: Ranma returns from the dead (actually, he was stuck in Hell for a while, thanks to his son-turned-enemy), and meets a teenaged Bruce Wayne for the first time. See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS 22: Ranma of the Bat! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong their respective properties.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the event Norman Osborn's siege of Asgard.**

**Author's Note: This is a 1000-plus word chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Some years later…

While Usagi attended college, the University of Chicago, to pursue her degree in archeology and linguistics with her roommate Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr., young Bruce Wayne attended a private prep-school, where he focused his mind on science, mathematics, languages, politics and history. He thought art and music was a waste of time, although Usagi pointed out that art teaches observation skills, while music teaches discipline. Bruce accepted this, as long as Usagi taught him martial arts. She did so, in the form of the gentlemen's martial arts called "Bartitsu" (a style made famous by the Victorian private detective Sherlock Holmes), but only if Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, made sure he practiced his skills on his own. Before leaving Gotham City, Bruce made a vow that he would prepare himself to fight crime, so that other kids will never have to feel the loss that he had suffered. Still, Bruce was never one to ignore criminal activity…

"Okay," said a man, as he directed his men to begin loading bootleg rum into the speakeasy own by the Chicago mob. "I want this stuff in storage before those 'Untouchables' find out about this shipment-"

KRRISSSSHHHH!

All eyes turn towards a teenage boy who wore a mask of a fox. His foot was on one of the men who had been unloading the shipment. He also carried what appeared to be a wooden walking cane.

"What the hell-?"

"What you are doing is illegal," the masked boy said in a low voice, while he twirled his cane.

"Feh," said the foreman. "You got some stones, kid. I like ya, but I don't got time for punks who think that they can run around acting like crusaders."

With that, the foreman signals his loaders to go after the boy.

The boy crouches, as he ducks the first blow.

FWOOSH!

He then uses the hook of the cane, and yanks the leg of his opponent, tripping him in the process.

YANK!

"Ooof!"

The young teen then proceeds to leap on top of a garbage can, and tackles yet another loader.

"Oof-!" the loader said, just as the teen slams the cane into his stomach.

BAMF!

"Ah, screw this!" the foreman said, as he pulls out his pistol from the lining of his jacket. He didn't like the idea of shooting kids, but business was business. Besides, he would have to worry about the Boss if he lost his shipment. Luckily for the teen vigilante, someone was there to prevent an unfortunate event from happening…

Suddenly, the foreman felt a few polks around his neck and shoulder muscles, followed by a tremendous amount of pain.

"Arrrgh-!"

He then felt himself being thrown against the wall.

FLING!

BAMF!

"Oof-!"

Before unconsciousness befalls him, the foreman looked up to see a young woman with an unusual hairstyle that had his gun.

"Really, now," Usagi said, as she examined the piece. "Was this necessary?"

The foreman's eyes widened, as she first removed the bullets from the revolver, before squeezing the gun in her hand like it was made out of clay.

She then turns towards the masked teen.

"Go home," Usagi said, as the sound of police sirens could be heard nearby. "I'll deal with this, but you and I will have to talk."

The teenager surveys the scene one more time before turning to look at Usagi.

"Go," Usagi insisted.

Without a second thought, the mask boy turns to run away, just as agents from the US Department of the Treasury, nicknamed the Untouchables, arrive. As Usagi twiddled her thumbs, Agent Elliot Ness walks up while giving Usagi a disapproving look.

"Miss Tsukino, fancy seeing you in the middle of things…again," Ness said.

"Well, what can I say?" Usagi replied. "I'm such a busybody, you know."

"I see," Ness said, as he motions towards the crates of "spirits". "And does that including violating the Volstead Act?"

"Now, why would I do such a thing? You KNOW I'm just a graduate student at the University of Chicago, not to mention I volunteer as a part time tutor at the local elementary school as a means of support."

"Well, we'll see about that," Ness said, as he moves to arrest Usagi. "I don't know how you figure in all this, but I got to take you downtown."

"Just be gentle with the handcuffs," Usagi said, as her hands were cuffed. "I chaff easily."

"Sounds like you're familiar with the routine."

"If you're talking about 'bondage', sure," Usagi replied with a grin, which made Ness speechless.

"…"

Later, after Alfred bailed Usagi out, after she received a misdemeanor for interfering in a police matter, Usagi had a chat with the masked, teen vigilante…

"Bruce, we have to talk," Usagi said, as she and young Bruce Wayne having dinner with Alfred.

"What about?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, I don't know if I can do this anymore," Usagi said.

"So, you're just going to abandon me for doing the right thing?"

"No, you misunderstand," Usagi said. "I can't continue to ignore the fact that you are restless."

"Huh?"

"Look, you want to avenge the deaths of your parents," Usagi said. "So, I encouraged you to learn and to train. But your recklessness of late might jeopardize all that we have been working on."

Pause.

"And that is why YOU, young man, are going to go to 'summer camp'…so to speak."

"What do you mean…summer camp?"

"Indy and I are supposed to be going the England for our first official teaching job," Usagi said. "You are going to go to a new school, so you can finish up your secondary education. I believe Alfred will be handling that, since it's more in line with his area."

"I'll have the recommended list of schools ready soon, mum," Alfred replied.

"Right," Usagi said. "At least, that was the plan. However, because of your 'hobby', I'm getting roped into do a job for the Feds, delaying the move for us. So, the plan has changed a bit."

Pause.

"With me doing a job with the Feds, Indy will go ahead and accept Professor Ravenwood's offer to complete the requirement for his linguistic degree in France for the summer. Afterwards, we'll meet up London to accept the teaching jobs."

"So, how do I fit in those plans?" Bruce asked. "You said you want to send me to summer camp."

"Yes, in Japan."

"Huh?"

"You want more training, so I've asked some friends to facilitate that desire."

"Okay," Bruce nods his head, not really understanding what Usagi's point…

"Have accommodations been made for Master Bruce and I?" Alfred asked.

"It's all set up, although there will be training sessions that can run for days," Usagi said. "But a house has been set up for you to stay in during those times that Bruce participating in those sessions."

"I appreciate that, mum."

"Will this training be tough, Usagi?" Bruce asked out of curiosity.

"Heh, you have no idea…"

A month later, young Bruce Wayne and Alfred find themselves on a dirt road, after being dropped off in front of a rustic village in Hokkaido.

"Not much to look at," Bruce said. "But why can't we bring the car inside the village?"

"Because the Konoha Village doesn't believe in 'modern convenience'," said a familiar face, as he and another man walked up to the gate of the village. "At least, most of the time, I guess."

"Ah, Master Ranma," Alfred said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Hey," Ranma said with a smile. He then turns towards Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce," Ranma said. "Looks like I get to play 'big brother' to you for the summer."

"You're the person who's going to train me?" Bruce asked.

"Yep. But, I won't be alone in this…"

Ranma motions towards his companions.

"This is Hashirama Senju, the leader of this village…"

"Pleasure to meet you," Senju said with a bow. "I look forward to having you as our guest."

"I look forward to my stay here," young Bruce said with a replied bow, remembering the etiquette lessons that Alfred had taught him.

"Good," Ranma said. "We'll get you and Alfred set up this weekend, and then go from there."

Pause.

"But remember this: what you'll go through will be tough, even if 'camp' is just for a season," Ranma said ominously. "You understand?"

"Yes," young Bruce replied.

"Great. Then, let's begin…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS 22: Ranma of the Bat! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong their respective properties.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the event Norman Osborn's siege of Asgard.**

**Author's Note: This is a 1000-plus story chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Months later…

At the time of the life of young Bruce Wayne, the Konohagakure, or "Hidden Leaf Village", was still in the early stages of being established. The so-called "hidden village system" was established shortly after the end of the Meiji Restoration. With the dissolution of the samurai way of life, there was not a need to have shinobi operating in tandem. The reason why the shinobi clans were able to adapt, whereas the samurai clans failed to do so, was that the shinobi were never open in their activities. True, there are the usual skirmishes between rival clans, but, compared to life before the founding of the "Go Kamisori Gama", the governing body that regulates the hidden village system, the skirmishes of the day were virtual "love taps"…

For Bruce himself, his training in the ways of the shinobi was intense, yet strangely exhilarating.

"Huff, huff, huff-!" Bruce said, as he ran across the lake near the Uchiha clan's compound, using a mixture of life and mental energy (called "Chakra"). He never had an interest in the paranormal or the mystical, since he stopped believing in such things ever since his parents died, but that which was provable, measurable and replicable was something that young Bruce could certainly appreciate.

"Your student is doing well, Lord Rantsu," said Hokage Hashirama Senju, as he swept his dark hair back. "Especially, since he did not start his training young."

"Well, thank Usagi for that, I suppose," Ranma said, as he stretched his arms. He was amazed by the fact that Bruce was serious about his training…

"And how is his progress?" Hashirama asked.

"Well, his taijutsu skills are good, not so much on the other things," Ranma mused. "However, he is interesting in 'genjutsu'."

"Really?"

"Really. He's interested in learning how to manipulate illusions, and generating them."

"Ah, I see…"

Silence.

"And I appreciate the fact that you are keeping my…situation quiet, Hashirama," Ranma said, as he turns towards his old friend. He and Usagi were the ones who gave the shinobi land to create the Hidden Leaf Village…

"Well, considering the fact that you came with the Doctor, knowing that YOU are really from the future, I can understand your hesitance," Hashirama said, thinking about how he first met the Time Lord and his companions, who inspired him and his Senju clan to support an alliance with a rival clan, a move that would serve as the basis for the hidden village system. "But, if you are from the future, then why come, and where is the REAL you at the moment?"

"Well, it's something that Usagi would tell me years later, that gave me the clue," Ranma said. "As for what I am doing now: I'm in Hell, thanks to the machinations of one of my sons."

"If I may…why is this?"

"He believed that him inheriting the family curse ruined his life," Ranma said with a sigh. "Since then, he's been trying to kill me and his mother."

"Then you must be referring to Genshin Rantsu."

"Bingo."

"It's a shame that family can turn on each other over petty matters," Hashimara said with a sigh. "It's the same as trying to deal with the matter of Madara abandoning the very village he and I founded."

Ranma nods his head in silent reply. He knew that the Uchiha clan had abandoned Madara as the head of the clan, after they chose to vote not to challenge Hashimara's authority as village leader. In retaliation, Madara left the village, and vowed vengeance in a horrific way…

"Well, I suppose we have our own crosses to bear," Ranma said, as he stepped forth. He then cupped his mouth.

"Yo, Bruce!"

Bruce, hearing his name being called, turns to the source.

"Huh-?" Bruce said, as he promptly falls into the lake.

SPLASH!

"Well, it looks like he has some more work to do," Ranma said with a smirk.

Just then, the head of the Uchiha clan steps forth.

"I take it that you are done using my lake, Lord Rantsu?" asked Genma Uchiha, as he walked up to the men. With Madara gone, Genma was the next in line for authority over clan affairs. In fact, it was he and his twin sister Genko pushed for the vote to unite with the Senju in the first place.

Ranma looked at his "great-uncle". It's hard to believe that his father was named after this man. THIS Genma was honorable, noble, insightful, and every bit the opposite of his old man. What he didn't understand were the events that would lead his great-grandmother, Genko, to leave her home out of desperation. Maybe while he is here, he'll find out…

"Of course," Ranma said. He then turns his attention back at Bruce, who was swimming back to shore.

"You know, you have to work on your chakra control," Ranma said with a smile.

"Very funny," Bruce said, as he pulled himself out of the water, by grabbing the edge of the pier. He had chosen to extend his stay by completing an entire year of training, before heading off to boarding school in Europe in the fall.

"You're the one who broke my concentration."

"Not an excuse. Anyway, we're done for the day, and we have to get ready for tonight's celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" Bruce said, as he received a towel from Ranma to dry off with.

"We are celebrating the anniversary of the founding of this village, young man," Hashimara said.

"It is the day when two clans chose to put aside their differences, and formed a partnership that laid the foundation of our society," Genma said proudly. "There have been…difficulties in this regard, but birthing of any kind can be both traumatic and wonderful."

"And we'll volunteer for the meet and greet portion of the celebration," Ranma said.

"Why?"

"In being a complete man, you have to not just train your body, but your skills as well, and that includes the art of socializing."

"I never saw you emphasize anything of the sort."

"Then consider this your next lesson: the art of diplomacy."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, outside the Hidden Leaf Village, a dark-haired girl was waiting, and fidgeting, underneath a tree.

"Maybe this was a mistake," Genko Uchiha said, as she looked down at her feet.

"Or an opportunity," said a voice that was familiar to her.

"Oh!" Genko said, as she looked up startled. "Oh, it's you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Madara Uchiha said, as he stepped forth. He appeared to be wearing a simple cloak and other traveling gear. He brushed aside his thick, long hair, as he stabbed the ground with his walking staff.

"After all, I was the one who requested this meeting."

"Oh, Madara," Genko said, as she rushed into the arms of the former head of the Uchiha clan. "I missed you so much…"

"And I, too, little one," Madara said gently. "You were the apple of my eye."

"You…you really mean it?" Genko asked.

"Of course," Madara said.

"And you…forgive me for supporting my brother's position?"

"All is forgiven. In fact, I should be the one to ask for forgiveness. I should have put aside my own competitive spirit for the sake of unity."

"I'm…glad," Genko said with relief. "So, will you come to the festival?"

"Of course. I may not be the head of the clan, but I'm still of it. I will make peace with your brother and with the Hokage."

"Good. Genma would love to hear that."

"I'm glad, too, because I want to present a special gift to those who supported our alliance with the Senju," Madara said, as he presents a wooden box to Genko. "If you take this with you, I can facilitate my surprise."

"Oh?" Genko said, as she takes the box. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?" Madara said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Genko said, as she smiled back. She then accepts the box, in spite of her misgivings.

"By the way, will the Rantsu clan be there?" Madara asked coyly, as he looked away. "I especially want to see them again."

"I do not know about all of them, but Lord Ranshin Rantsu is scheduled to be there to give the opening remarks," Genko said. "He is still training that foreign boy in the shinobi arts."

"Interesting. With the way the Rantsu clan conduct themselves, you never know if they are absentee landlords or not."

"So, when will you appear?" Genko asked anxiously.

"I will come just before the festival begins," Madara said. "I want to speak with Ranshin, Hashimara, Genma and the other clan leaders first…in private. That way, I won't be accused of 'party crashing'."

"Okay," Genko said pleasantly. "Um, I'll see you later, I guess."

"Oh, that you will," Madara said. "Now, be off with you."

Genko nods her head, as she turns to return to the village…

'Yes, foolish one,' Madara said, as his eye turned red, while a black patterned formed on his eyes. 'You will see me again…'

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS 22: Ranma of the Bat! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong their respective properties.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the event Norman Osborn's siege of Asgard.**

**Author's Note: This is a 1000-plus story chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

As the day wore on, everyone was excited for the night's festival. Hokage Hashirama Senju wanted to make sure that the anniversary of the founding of the Hidden leaf Village would go on without a hitch. After all, the purpose of the hidden village system was to maintain the peace between rival clans and organizations. For the Rantsu clan's part, Ranma being on hand was to make sure that prefectures (the equivalent of counties) honored the peace agreement that was made at the end of what will be known in the future as the "First Great Shinobi War", not knowing that a certain Madara Uchiha will do his best to make sure that there will have be conflict within the world of the shinobi…

Still, it was good to celebrate even a temporary peace with a festival.

"Yo, Bruce," Ranma said, as he knocks on door frame of young Bruce Wayne's room. "You have a moment?"

Bruce, who was practicing his writing in kanji, looks up.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Bruce, I heard through the grapevine that you don't want to attend the festival," Ranma said, as he sits down on a nearby chair.

"That's correct," Bruce replied. "I don't have time for fun, especially since I have to prepare for the Chunin Exams in a few weeks."

"I see," Ranma said, as he strokes his chin in a sage-like manner. "Well, it's too bad you're neglecting this part of your training."

"Oh?" Bruce said, as he continued his script writing.

"Oh, yes," Ranma said. "Stopping criminal behavior is about observation and profiling within a social dynamic."

"Really, now," Bruce said, as he stopped his penmanship.

"Yep. All the great detectives started out by developing their analytical skills by interacting with other people. Simply learning established police procedures is not enough when it comes to outsmarting even the most brilliant of criminals, since you have to be able to establish a practical aptitude for intelligence gathering capabilities."

"Hmmm," Bruce mused, as he rubs his chin.

"And besides, you've been working hard on your martial skills that you NEED a break," Ranma said with a smile.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do. So, as your teacher, I insist that you unwind tonight."

"But my training…"

"Then use tonight as part of developing your analytical and observation skills. Heck, with the lifestyle of a shinobi, there is bound to be some trouble."

Bruce raises an eyebrow.

"You know, the occasional purse snatcher, or something."

"Hhh," Bruce said, as he thinks for a moment. "Alright, I'm in."

"Good," Ranma replied with a smile.

"But I REALLY hope this isn't your attempt to get me to go out on a date or something," Bruce said, as he gets up from his seat to get ready. "I know Himeko Hyuga and Hoshinko Uchiha have been asking me lately if I was going to the Founding Festival, and that I saw each of them, one at a time, ask you about whether or not I was going to attend the festival or not."

Pause.

"You're not trying to set me up on a date, are you?"

"Heh," Ranma said, as he laughs nervously. "You are WAY too suspicious, Bruce."

"Humph."

Later that night…

"This is a lovely festival, Lord Ranma," said Miko Uzumaki, as she was being escorted through the carnival, which was the highlight of the festival. Miko was the younger sister of Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Hidden Leaf Village hokage.

"That, it is," Ranma said, as he waved as some of the heads of the family that were milling about the carnival. "I just wish Usagi was here for it."

"Now, now," Miko said, as she flicks back her red hair. "You promised not to bring me down this evening."

"How am I bringing you down?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"Because I want you ALL to myself," Miko said, as she wrapped her arms around Ranma's left arm.

"Goodness, woman! I'm a married man, you know."

"Since when has that stopped you from accepting the advances of a girl interested in you?"

"You got a good point, there…"

"Besides, you are allowed to have a concubine or another wife, correct?"

"Yes…"

"There, then that settles it then."

Ranma just shakes his head in mild embarrassment. He can't help it that he attracts strange, yet attractive, women at times…

Meanwhile, Ranma's student, the young Bruce Wayne, was having his own difficulties with members of the opposite sex.

"Aw, come on, Bruce-kun," Himeko said, as she pulled her team-mate, and the object of her affections, to one of the booths. "You promised me a prize."

"No, he promised ME a prize," said Hoshinko, as she pulled at Bruce's arm.

"I should have stayed home," Bruce replied, as he nearly threw up his head in disbelief. While he did think that the girls were attractive, he wasn't interested in developing a relationship with anyone at the moment. Still, being part of "Team Ranma", which consisted of Ranma (as team "sensei"), Bruce, Himeko and Hoshinko, Bruce did learn much in the ways of fighting and teamwork. He also appreciated the fact that he learned information gathering techniques, and the ability to hide in plain sight. Of course, Bruce still felt that he had many more things to learn. In fact, he's still suppose to attend prep-school in England sometime in the next term, after he passes the Chunin exams, something that I is virtually unheard of for a westerner to do. Still, Bruce was thankful for the opportunity to learn the shinobi arts, as a part of his training. Next, he'll go south to continue his diversification of his martial arts training. From there, he would travel through the rest of Asia, then into the Middle East, then through Eastern Europe before arriving in England, where he would complete his schooling. By then, Bruce will be legally an adult, and can decide for himself what he wants to do. He was thinking of joining one of the United States government's police investigation agencies to get more experience, if he was so inclined…

For now, Bruce has to deal with the advances of two girls who weren't his type.

"Look, if I get you girls some prizes, will you two at least stop fighting each other?" Bruce said with annoyance.

"I won't fight, as long as SHE won't," Himeko said, as he grits his teeth.

"I concur," Hoshinko replied likewise.

Bruce merely rolled his eyes. THIS he did not need.

"Alright, come on," Bruce said, as he dragged the girls in the direction of the games.

For some time, the three played the various games at the carnival. Since practically everyone was skilled in some kind of martial arts, the level of difficulty of the games went accordingly.

"Hey, kid, you want to try your luck?" said a booth operator, as he leans forward.

"Bruce-kun, I want a panda!" said Himeko.

"Fine," Bruce replied, as he turned his attention to the game. It appeared that a kunai (a shinobi knife) was suspended in the air on a string. Towards the ground were a circle of raised, empty milk bottles.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"When I whip the kunai around, your job is to cut the string attached it, so that the blade can land safely inside the milk bottles," the booth operator said, as he hand Bruce three kunai. "You have three chances to make your shot."

Pause.

"Let me know when you want to begin the game."

With that, the booth operator began to whip the suspended blade around. As it moves, it angles off a bit.

"It looks easy, Bruce," Himeko said.

"You can do it, Bruce," Hoshinko said.

As the suspended blade spun around, Bruce felt the edges of the blades in his hands. They were horribly dull. Add insult to injury, the string that the suspended the spinning kunai was thick. At best, even if he manages to cut the string, the force needed to do so would throw off the trajectory, insuring his loss…

"Your move, kid," the booth operator sneered, thinking that he has just tricked his next meal ticket.

"Indeed," Bruce said, as he suddenly threw his three kunai in rapid success. The first two knives went out in an acute angle, with both blades cutting thick string while keeping the swinging kunai barely still. The third kunai barely nicked the now falling main blade. However, it was enough to readjust its trajectory, so that it fell into its target.

"You did it, Bruce!" Himeko said, as she hugged her male teammate.

"Um, yeah," the booth operator said in near-surprise. He thought Bruce being foreigner would make him an easy mark.

"Well, here is your prize," the booth operator said, as hands Himeko a stuffed panda.

"Thanks!" Himeko said.

"Hey, let's play more games before the before the closing ceremony!" Hoshinko said, as she dragged Bruce away by the arm.

"Do we have to?" Bruce replied half-heartedly.

As the trio walk away, a mobile cotton candy salesman, who was standing nearby, turns towards the booth operator.

"Well, it looks like your scam was scammed," said the cotton candy salesperson.

"Doesn't matter after tonight, when Lord Madara puts his plan into action," the booth operator said. "After tonight, that foreigner, his little girlfriends and this village will no longer exist!"

**Tbc.**


End file.
